<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is how you do Valentine's day by Malvies_toxicaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732153">This is how you do Valentine's day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria'>Malvies_toxicaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, This is terribly written because of my sleep deprived mind, Valentine's Day Fluff, but evie is a beautiful soul who understands her stupidity, collar kink, evie is a kinky little tease, kinky smut with like no plot, mal is really dense sometimes, minor minor jaylos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mal forgets Valentine's day she spends the day in a panic trying to think of something fantastic for Evie, little does she know of the surprise waiting for her behind closed doors...</p><p>or the super smutty and kinky one-shot I wrote for Valentine's day and was like super late in posting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is how you do Valentine's day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was meant to be posted on Valentine's day, but me and my dumb self didn't realize it was today and ended up posting this late.<br/>A day of love deserves a kinky and smutty one-shot<br/>Enjoy sinners!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dormitories sixth-floor common room was oddly quiet for a Friday afternoon. All the usual rowdy and social students seemed to have disappeared into thin air. Some may be concerned, but for Mal, it was like a saving grace from above; finally, a place where she could sketch in peace. She was completely free to lounge on the good couch, splaying all her different pens and pencils about, without the worry of some other desperate art student slyly nicking one of her favorite purple pens… again. </p><p>Carlos was the only other person in the room, casually propped up on the smaller couch across from her. </p><p>Mal and her small group were never the most popular, or well-liked people on campus, save for Evie. Somehow, loner and edgy Mal had won the heart of the most popular girl in the entire school, and that was just the tip of the iceberg; Evie is super smart, outrageously talented, sugary sweet, and out of this world hot. Mal never really knew just how she got so lucky.</p><p>The usually loud and bustling common room was deadly quiet, the only sounds being the scratching of pencil to paper and Carlos flipping page after page of his cultures textbook. Silence was soon interrupted as Jay strutted leisurely into the empty room.</p><p>“Whoa, I’ve never seen this place so dead.”  Jay plopped his bulky, muscular self on the couch cushion next to Carlos, the other boys smaller body bouncing with the force of the weight shift.</p><p>“Everyone’s probably out doing their own romantic shit,” Carlos then turned his attention from his book to Jay, who had one of his large arms draped over his shoulders. “Everything ready for tonight?”</p><p>Jay grinned his charming boyish smile and leaned in to peck his boyfriend’s freckled cheek, “And then some,” he replied with a wave of his brows.</p><p>Mal took a break from her tedious rendering to look up at Jay and Carlos. She had a confused knit to her brows, but they were hidden by the bangs of her vivid purple locks, so she just instead looked annoyed.</p><p>“What are you two gay nerds talking about?”</p><p>The boys broke their ongoing ogling of each other to swap sideways glances, then looked to Mal who was painfully none the wiser.</p><p>“Don’t you know what today is?” Carlos asked.</p><p>“Friday?” Mal replied like she was stating the stupidly obvious.</p><p>Jay snickered and rolled his eyes, honestly, he and Carlos should have known better. Mal has a terrible, yet sometimes hilarious, quirk of being painfully oblivious. Hell, it even took her a good six months to realize Evie had feelings for her; and the blue-haired girl was anything but subtle. Playing with a curly lock of Carlos’ white hair he looked to Mal and tried to hold back a mocking laugh.</p><p>“It’s Valentine’s day, Mal.”</p><p>Mal just stared blankly for a moment, “What? No, it’s on the fourteenth.”</p><p>“It is the fourteenth,” Carlos brought his hand up to pry Jay’s away from his hair and into intertwining with his own.</p><p>Mal twisted her expression and looked to her friends like they had just mumbled nonsense, “No, today is-” she quickly pulled out her phone to check the date, “- The fourteenth. Oh my god,” Her eyes widened and Jay couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer.</p><p>“I can’t believe how dense you are sometimes! How did you not notice?!” Jay’s laugh echoed through the empty space as Mal morphed into full-on panic mode.</p><p>Being the cocky little shit she is, Mal had been teasing and whispering pleasurable things into Evie’s ear all week about her grand Valentine’s day plans for them both; not even realizing it was only days away. She was going to plan something truly befitting the queen that Evie is, but the days, time and her brain had gotten away from her.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Mal was forcibly pulled out from her thoughts at the sound of her girlfriend’s voice playing into the mix.</p><p>Evie sauntered, in her short skirt and thigh-high boots, straight over to Mal, making herself comfortable on the purple-haired girl’s lap. She even swung her long legs over to rest on the empty cushions beside them and pecked Mal’s lips in greeting.</p><p>Jay wiped oncoming tears and started to reply through his laughter, even Carlos was joining in with a few chuckles, </p><p>“Mal literally f-”</p><p>“- Was telling them all about the incredible night I have planned!” Mal interjected, shooting Jay a glare that would absolutely kill if it could.</p><p>“Yeah?” Evie turned to Mal and planted a heavy teasing kiss on her soft lips, offering only a taste,</p><p>“I can’t wait” She smiled with her husky voice that suddenly made Mal’s jeans feel too thick as she felt an intense heat spreading. It also didn’t help with Evie’s skirt being so ridiculously short, she might have just as well been straddling Mal with nothing below but her underwear.</p><p>Red flushed into Mal’s pale cheeks as Evie very subtly pushed herself a little harder against her; acting as if simply to adjust her posture, when really she was just moving her hips to get that friction building against Mal. Mal had her big green eyes wide and furiously bit into her lip to keep embarrassing moans from escaping past her throat. Evie knew exactly what she was doing, every so often repeating those sneaky movements, she turned back to the other couple in the room.</p><p>“I take it you two also have big plans?” She asked and felt Mal wrap slender arms around her waist, pulling her in tight. </p><p>“Totally, I’ve been getting everything ready for <em>days </em>,” Jay shot a snarky, knowing look to Mal, attempting to silently mock; but Mal and her cherry-red face was so far lost in the feeling of Evie that the words never reached her brain.</p><p>“That reminds me,” Carlos snapped his textbook shut, “Evie, you promised you’d help me pick out something awesome to wear.” He gave a quick kiss to Jay before shooting up and taking Evie by the wrist, “C’mon, let’s go! We only have like, three hours to pick both our outfits for tonight!”</p><p>Evie giggled as she tried to pry away Mal’s arms from around her waist. Her girlfriend’s hold was tight, clinging to Evie like a big, soft teddy bear, even Carlos tried to help but almost got smacked while doing so, and Jay just sat back and laughed at the scene. </p><p>With every way that Evie was shifting to try and get free, more and more of that addicting friction built against Mal, sending all that heat to gather in one dangerous and specific spot. Evie sighed, whenever Mal got a little too grabby there was always a weak spot she could poke to get her to let go. She took the tips of her blue painted nails and ran them along Mal’s arm with only a ghost of a touch. Feeling the goosebumps on Mal’s skin left in her wake, Evie made her way to the crook of Mal’s neck and teased with her nails in one particular spot where Mal is most ticklish.With an adorable laugh, Evie was successful in breaking away and getting to her feet. She grabbed Mal’s head and planted a quick kiss on her purple hair as Carlos was already pulling her out of the room.</p><p>“Babe, I’ll see you later!” She turned and called back while being dragged by Carlos.</p><p>After the two had left, it was just Mal and Jay. Jay who was all too good and experienced at knowing and reading his best friend. Mal was still all too red in the face with the uncomfortable feeling of needy wetness down below. She had no time to sit and fuck around, she only has a few hours to plan something fantastic for Evie; but first, she needs to make a pit stop at her dorm. She gathered her things and made a beeline for the door. Jay with a cocky grin tilted his head to glance at Mal as she sped by.</p><p>“Going to change your pants?”</p><p>Mal rolled her eyes and reddened even further at Jay’s smug, yet correct, comment.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>And she was out the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                                     💙💜💙💜💙💜💙💜</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hours. Mal spent hours trying to come up with the perfect Valentine’s day surprise for Evie, but anything that crossed her mind was simply not good enough or too short notice. The day was winding down and she had stupidly spent it like an idiot. Evie deserved so much better than Mal who lied and snuck around the rest of the day, just trying to wrack her brain for the perfect solution.</p><p>It was now that Mal sighed and defeatedly trudged back to her and Evie’s room where she was about to give the biggest apology of her life. Mustering her courage, she turned the knob and braced herself to face an angry Evie. However, when she entered her dorm, she wasn’t met with angry glares or a forceful shout of her name, in fact, she could barely even <em> see </em>.</p><p>It took a moment for her eyes to adjust, but she noticed then that the room wasn’t completely dark. In fact, it was dimly lit by various candles of different sizes scattered around the room. She removed her boots and tossed them lazily by the bed and with a puzzled look, she glanced around searching for Evie, or at least an explanation. </p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Mal took a few more steps further in and felt the surface shift beneath her feet. It was a little hard to see, but she cast her green eyes downwards and saw the floor littered with blue and purple rose petals. The pleasant smell eventually reached her nostrils, filling her with a very subtle and calming floral aroma. Now the pieces of the puzzle started to click together in Mal’s brain and she couldn’t help the giddy feeling sending butterflies through her stomach.</p><p>“Mal? Is that you?” Evie’s sweet honey voice sounded from somewhere in the room, most likely the ensuite bathroom.</p><p>“Yeah, Evie, what-”</p><p>The door to the bathroom opened and the vision of soft light and Evie leaning against the doorway came with it. Mal couldn’t even comprehend the thoughts in her brain, let alone finish her sentence as the sight of her girlfriend had her pupils blown and her jaw plummeting to the floor.</p><p>“Good, I was starting to worry.”</p><p>There, posing against the doorway, in all her ethereal glory was Evie; but her short skirt, top, and boots were replaced with a small blue lingerie one piece. Mal felt her heartbeat quicken to an impossible pace. The silk was tight and fitting, hugging Evie’s body in the best way, accentuating all the curves and best places purely for Mal’s benefit. Black lace accompanied her signature blue in lining the bra and hem of her piece, melding nicely against tan skin.</p><p>“I-uh..” At this point, Mal was completely incoherent and the red in her face was brighter than any candle in the room.</p><p>Evie chuckled and strutted over to Mal who all but ogled as she came to throw her arms over her girl’s shoulders while guiding Mal’s hands to rest upon her hips. The feeling of Evie’s perfect body through the silk had Mal practically drooling.</p><p>“How-?” Mal made another attempt to speak, but all her words were utterly failing her tonight.</p><p>They swayed to the beat of their own rhythm as Evie spoke, “Mal, babe, I know you.  I know you forgot about today, even with all of your cocky whispering. So I’d thought I would take a little charge.” </p><p>Mal felt that little tingle of embarrassment shiver throughout her body, and wanted to at least mutter an apology, but again her mind drew a blank as Evie captured her in a passionate kiss and closed the space between them by pressing their heated bodies close together. Mal was grabbing at Evie’s hips, pulling her closer and was about to swipe an eager tongue against her lip when Evie unceremoniously pulled away, taking the bottom of Mal's lip between her teeth. Mal uttered a small whine from the separation, but bodies still pressed tight together, Evie brought cherry lips to whisper into Mal’s ear.</p><p>“I have something for you. And if you’re good, you’ll be rewarded.” Her sweet honey voice from moments ago had morphed into that of a raspy husk laced deep with lust.</p><p>All Mal could do was nod, maybe a bit too eagerly, as Evie slid her jacket off her shoulders and rid Mal of her shirt. She pulled her over to the bathroom and pecked her lips again before instructing her to “wait there” by the wall.</p><p>As Evie slipped momentarily away, Mal felt the need building quickly back up in her body, heat and arousal gathering and mixing together dangerously fast. She had already soaked through one pair of pants today and she needed to get out of these as soon as possible. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Evie to return. Mal looked and spotted nothing out of the ordinary, except for what Evie had clutched in her hand. Caught in her grip was a shiny, new, purple collar. Made specifically for this situation, the deep violet leather was sparingly adorned with silver studs and dangling from the center was a charm bearing the letter ‘M’.</p><p>Evie came to a dead halt in front of Mal, darkened red-brown eyes gazing into those of bright green. She brought her hand to cup Mal’s porcelain cheek and stroked gently with her thumb. Mal leaned into her warm touch and looked curiously to Evie past tousled bangs.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Evie, being the beautiful person she is, looked to Mal, kindly asking permission; never would she do anything Mal didn’t want to.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Evie traced her tongue seductively along her bottom lip and brought the collar to wrap around Mal’s neck. With her shirt forgotten on the floor and her purple hair swept over to one shoulder, Mal’s exposed neck was quite an easy access. Without breaking her lock on lidded emerald eyes, Evie expertly fastened the collar so it hugged tightly against Mal’s tender neck. A small gasp fled past her lips at a final rough tug to keep her new accessory in place; also seeing the dominant side to her girlfriend was a huge turn on.</p><p>“Good girl.”</p><p>Evie leaned into an awaiting Mal and hungrily attacked her soft, full lips. This time, it was she who poked at opposite lips with a curious tongue. Happily, Mal let her in, breathily moaning into Evie’s mouth. Running pale hands up and down Evie’s smooth body, Mal knocked her begging hips up against those hidden under blue silk. Evie grinned through their deep kiss and hooked a finger around Mal’s collar, tugging as her lips traveled down below her jaw. She peppered soft kisses and nips along pale flesh before landing in a gentle bite and sucking hard on that soft spot, immediately soothing the sting with her tongue.</p><p>Mal pleasurably moaned at the feeling of Evie’s mark, and truthfully she loved the increased spike of arousal that shot through her body with every tug and pull of her new collar. Feeling Mal’s hand brush right along her inner thigh, Evie pushed her roughly against the wall with knocking hips and plowing lips. Grabbing at the base of Evie’s neck, she clung on eagerly and wrapped both her legs around a slim waist. </p><p>Gripping at the base of Mal’s thighs for balance, Evie pulled her up and off the wall, taking them right to the bed. Apparently, she was a lot stronger, or Mal was a lot lighter than she thought. Nimble fingers began sliding the straps of her lingerie down tan shoulders, swiftly Evie rotated last minute, so when they fell onto the bed it was now Mal who straddled on top of her. She felt hips moving to grind impatiently against her own and Mal working her own belt desperately trying to rid herself of her now entirely uncomfortable, and soaked jeans. Evie stifled a low growl at the sight and gave a good yank to Mal’s collar, pulling her close to halt her movements.</p><p>“Me first,” She purred. After all, Mal <em>did </em>forget Valentine’s day, so a fitting punishment was for her to painstakingly wait her turn. </p><p>Crawling out from under Mal’s smaller body, Evie put on a show slipping out of her clothing and propping herself up on a plethora of pillows. Mal’s mouth was watering just from the view. </p><p>“Come here…” Leaning forward, Evie again took hold of Mal by the collar and pulled her closer and closer, guiding her inches away from the final destination between her thighs.</p><p>“I think you owe me, since you so carelessly forgot about today,” She husked; and with a final instructional yank on her collar for good measure, Evie released her hold on Mal and let her get to work.</p><p>With the length of her tongue, Mal took a good, long swipe along the entrance of Evie’s sopping core. She repeated her motions a few times before flicking the tip of her tongue teasingly and repeatedly against Evie’s clit, eventually closing her lips to suck hard on the small bundle of nerves. Evie had one hand gripping satin sheets, while the other found itself tightly threaded in tresses of purple. When Mal directed attention to her clit, Evie’s brows would knit and soft features contort with maddening pleasure. When Mal teased evilly at her entrance, lips of crimson would part and silently cry as tight grips grew painfully tighter.</p><p>Dipping just the tip of her tongue into Evie's swollen liquid heat, Mal felt soft thighs close around her head, heels digging into her back and herself being pulled further into where Evie was begging most for release. Finally, Mal entered her with the entirety of her tongue, stroking along warm insides and pumping in a timely rhythm.</p><p>“Fuck; babe keep going” Evie breathed in along to the chorus of her broken moans.</p><p>Hearing, the best she could with tight thighs pressed against her ears, the beautiful noises only she can incite from Evie, it was taking everything Mal had not to touch herself. She was trying so hard to be good like Evie had asked, so she moved her hands to palm Evie’s soft thighs as the blue-haired beauty began to meet Mal’s thrusts with her own. Mal was trying oh so hard not to break, her body just aching with the pressure. She tried to cross her legs in an awkward fashion to try and relieve just some of that tension, but that only made it worse. Feeling a different need for air, she increased her pace and flicked her tongue, deepest she could, right in the sweetest of spots, sending Evie into a maddening spiral as she came.</p><p>She was released from her intense headlock, and Mal could finally come up for much-needed oxygen; she only had the opportunity for a quick breath before Evie took her roughly by the collar and pulled her right into an aggressive kiss, which Mal returned with equal fervor. With heavy breaths, Evie moaned at the taste of herself and pulled Mal to fall back on top of her against the pillows. Working through labored breaths, Evie looked up at Mal and her pleading green eyes. She admired how snug the collar fit, the dangling charm hovering right above her collarbone, how the purple leather popped nicely among snow white skin, and how Mal looked stupidly sexy while wearing it.</p><p>Mentally she praised herself for having such damn good taste.</p><p>Slipping on that collar, Mal was giving the okay to fall completely submissive and let Evie have complete control. A feat she could never accomplish apart from in bed. To Mal, Evie was sexy as hell when she held all the power and it was one of her biggest turn-ons; but right now, it was overwhelmingly torturous; still constricted by her jeans, Evie snaked her hand between their bodies and began to stroke Mal right through the fabric. Mal whimpered and squirmed at Evie’s teasing touch and felt her center practically throbbing with the need for release.</p><p>“E, I <em> need </em> you” She moaned as her head fell into the crook of Evie’s neck. Evie felt the cold charm of the collar rest above her breasts as Mal pushed further against her.</p><p>“I need you <em> now </em>.”</p><p>Just loving the way Mal begged, Evie expertly flipped them over so Mal was now flat on her back, purple locks frayed and framing like a halo against the sheets. Evie pulled by her collar to kiss her once on the lips, then trailed down to her collarbone; she paused to unhook Mal’s bra and toss it carelessly to the side, continuing her trail of kisses along her breasts. Taking her time with each one, nipping at sensitive flesh and flicking her tongue against hard nipples, every action getting a pretty whine to sound past Mal’s lips. Then, Evie continued further, feeling Mal’s impatient writhing, she placed a kiss on her upper stomach, and a final one on her abdomen, just above the waist of her low cut jeans.</p><p>Looking up at Mal through dark lashes, Evie hooked around the band of her pants and slid them off Mal’s small body, taking soaked underwear along with them, tossing both to the floor. Mal felt her face redden as Evie gazed; she was embarrassingly wet, so much so that she was basically dripping onto the sheets.</p><p>“Babe, you are seriously wet,” Evie joked with a smug grin.</p><p>Mal squirmed, “Hey! You started it earlier, with you basically grinding on me in front of the boys!”</p><p>She twisted her face into mock pondering, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Evie teased, placing another kiss on Mal’s hip bone.</p><p>Frustratedly, Mal sighed and shivered at the intimate touch, “Whatever, just, quit stalling,” She was too worked up to think of any more rebuffs, feeling her intense arousal and need for Evie flush in waves over her body.</p><p>Tucking strands of blue behind her ear, Evie took her cue and ran her tongue along Mal’s glistening folds. Mal felt her breath hitch and drawled out a long and loud moan at the sensation. Evie took another long swipe, greedily lapping up the excessive wetness that had been building all day. Teasingly, she only played with her tongue, flicking and occasionally sucking hard on Mal’s clit while merely tasting at her entrance with only the tip of her tongue. </p><p>Mal whimpered, begging for more she jerked her hips up, trying to feel more of Evie’s tongue where she wanted it most; but Evie wouldn’t give her the satisfaction. Instead, she wickedly pulled away, deciding Mal had had enough teasing for the night and climbed up her body to straddle Mal at her waist. Mal huffed and her face contorted at the loss of touch, but that quickly changed soon enough as Evie had guided her hand to take over right where her mouth had been.</p><p>Leaning down to silence her with a heavy kiss, she easily slipped two fingers into Mal’s aching core. Working away at soft lips, Evie moved her fingers to pump in and out of Mal, slow at first, then at a much quicker pace. As she moved her digits and felt Mal’s walls clenching around her, Evie, herself, felt heat rushing back through her body and was getting worked up all over again. She positioned her hips and started jutting them in time with her fingers, making sure to grind intensely with her clit heavily against Mal’s, sending them both into a frenzy.</p><p>“More, Evie. More” Mal moaned desperately into her ear.</p><p>Heeding her request, Evie slowed her ministrations to slide another finger into Mal’s dripping cunt. Mal loudly and passionately moaned at the tight stretch, feeling a high of sensory overload as Evie regained momentum with her fingers and hips. Warm, wet, silky smooth walls closed around Evie’s digits and tried to pull her in deliciously deeper. Mal’s moanings and mutterings were becoming increasingly incoherent and Evie felt Mal’s walls begin to flutter and her own climax again nearing from her avid grinding. Sinking pearly teeth into her bottom lip, Evie timed it perfectly to curl her fingers right into Mal’s g-spot so they both came simultaneously.</p><p>Mal and her hips stuttered riding down from her intense high as Evie extracted her fingers. Mal marveled with darkened half-lidded eyes as Evie, still mounted atop her body, shadows from the candlelight dancing on tan skin, brought her fingers up to her mouth and had her tongue wrap around each one to lick and suck off the coating of Mal’s come. She leaned down, taking plump, kiss swollen lips into her own, offering Mal a taste of herself. Then she fell blissfully into the sheets next to her purple-haired lover. Mal shifted onto her side and nuzzled into Evie’s neck, placing a soft, sensual kiss on her jaw. </p><p>Evie laid her head of blue against that of purple, </p><p>“How’s that for Valentine’s day?” She quipped through labored breaths. Mal just hummed happily against her skin. Evie smiled and brought a hand up beneath Mal’s hair and onto her neck, “You can take that off now, thank you for trying it for me.” She placed a kiss to her temple before beginning to unfasten the belt of the collar.</p><p>Mal stiffened and shot her hands up to take Evie by the wrist and stop her in removing the tight neck accessory,</p><p>“No!”</p><p>Evie knit her brows in confusion and was taken by surprise at Mal’s sudden outburst. Mal felt her cheeks flush and cleared her throat, </p><p>“I, uh, I want to keep it on.”</p><p>Evie grinned and arched a brow in intrigue, “Oh?”</p><p>Mal chuckled and looked up to gaze into loving brown eyes, “Yeah, I guess that’s a new kink I didn’t know I had” she grinned sheepishly.</p><p>“Well, are you <em> ever </em> going to take it off?”</p><p>Mal wrapped her arms around Evie and snuggled in close, resting her head on her chest and loving the feeling of Evie playing with her hair,</p><p>“Hmmm...maybe,” She closed her eyes and spoke lovingly into the rise and fall of Evie’s chest</p><p>“But not tonight.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>